Butterflies
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Skids has liked Swerve for a bit, and now he wants to take a chance. *oneshot* Gift for :/ w w w . quotev . com /sokolov


[N/A: Happy Easter to you all! For the record, I've never done any story centering around either Swerve or Skids, so putting the two together was an interesting challenge. I hope it's enjoyable. But first and foremost I'd like to wish a very happy Easter ʙʀᴏᴏᴅʏ ! Hope you like it.. :)

PS: kinda based off of the idea that Skids was after Swerve for a bit and finally made a move... I really worry it's bad, but I hope not. *crosses fingers*]

* * *

Stepping into the bar, Skids stopped to look around for a moment. It was a lively place, with bright lighting and mecha sitting around in couples and groups, laughing and enjoying the high grade Swerve had stocked his bar with.

Looking over in the corner Skids could see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe making out, the theoretician turning away to make his way over to the bar, Swerve bustling back and forth in order to serve the mecha that were just arriving. His current customer seemed to be Ratchet, the medic leaning against the bar with one servo on his waist as he conversed with the visored minibot.

Skids wandered around the tables and laughing mecha to seat himself on a stool at the bar, taking another look around while he waited for Swerve to come along.

"Hello, Skids!" Swerve called cheerily as he hurried over, the taller blue mech offering the smallest of smiles as he turned his attention onto the shorter mech. "Hey Swerve." Skids responded, taking a pointed look over his shoulder at the gathered crowd. "So... I thought you were all mouth? Not a... _Fellow_ rulebreaker?"

Giving off a somewhat nervous chuckle, Swerve shook his helm in amusement with a little shrug. "Well yeah. But I'm planning on telling Magnus and Rodimus about it. Invite 'em for the official opening." The red and white mech paused for a moment before pointing back at Ratchet. "The Hatchet was asking about it too."

Skids snorted in amusement, shaking his head as Swerve grinned wide enough for him to catch a glimpse of the little gap in his teeth. It was adorable.

"So... What can I get you? I've got an assortment of different engex and everything." The bartender offered, his servos finding the counter between them as he beamed with pride.

"How about you pick something?" Skids suggested, smiling himself now. "I tend to suck at picking stuff." He added, Swerve giving a teasing wave. "Alright then. Back in a bit."

Skids didn't even have a chance to respond before the minibot had sidled off to find something, the blue mech shaking his helm. Swerve was too cute for his own good. Cheery, sarcastic, hilarious. But most of all, he knew who he was. Unlike Skids.

Venting softly as he supported his chin with his servo, Skids let his optics wander a bit, trying not to stare at Swerve too much, the shorter mech standing on the tips of his pedes to reach the glasses sitting on a higher shelf.

Adorable.

Filling a glass with a teal-colored engex, Swerve quickly returned to place it down before Skids. "Here you are! Got a bit of a kick, but that's what most mechs come here for!" He announced, flashing the gap in his teeth again.

Skids grinned a little, pulling the glass closer to himself though his optics never strayed from the other mech's faceplates.

Smile fading slightly, Swerve cleared his throat. "I know, I should get it filled in." The red and white minibot shrugged a little, awkward now. "Most people say I should, that it looks odd and all, but-"

"You like it." Skids interrupted, taking a sip of his engex, swirling it around in his mouth for a moment before speaking again. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah, I-" Swerve froze for a moment, staring at Skids in surprise before his mouth dropped open. "You... You think it's... It's what?" He questioned breathlessly, obviously caught off guard by the blue mech's statement, Skids laughing aloud. "It's cute. I don't think you should fill it in."

Swerve looked startled, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find something to say in response, energon rushing to his faceplates and tinting them blue. "O-Oh... Really? Thank you... I guess."

Taking another sip, Skids motioned to the room with the servo holding the engex. "Nice place. Great idea and all really. Think the crew needed it." The theoretician stated, turning back to Swerve, the minibot shrugging, that little blush still rising in his cheekplating.

"Oh. Thank you!" Swerve responded, reaching a servo to rub at his shoulder, the one that he claimed hurt from an old war injury, but had never actually had it looked at or told the story behind it. "I try my best, y'know? I gotta... Help these two out. Be back in a bit."

Skids grinned as he watched Swerve hurry off, servos trying to hide the blush as he went to serve another couple down at the other end of the bar. Slagging hot.

Taking another little sip of the engex, enjoying the way it slid down his intake like oil, settling warmly in his tanks. Swerve was chatting with Bluestreak now, waving his servos animatedly in the air as he recounted some tale that had the praxian laughing.

He couldn't take it.

Standing, Skids abandoned his drink to walk over to where the two conversed. "Hey, Blue. Watch the bar for Swerve, will you?" The blue mech asked, Bluestreak looking startled. "Where's Swerve going?" He asked in confusion.

"With me."

Swerve was speechless, something that had never happened so long as Skids remembered, the blue mech grabbing a hold of the minibot's servo to pull him along towards one of the booths in the far corner of the room.

"Skids?!" Swerve yelped in surprise as he was pulled along, cheekplating all but glowing in embarrassement. "Skids, what are you-"

Turning in midstep, Skids' mouth found Swerve's, the minibot making a startled noise as Skids kissed him deeply, large servos relocating to grab a hold of his helm.

It was a pleasant kiss. Deep, warm, enticing, but no less startling. "Skids!" Swerve gasped when he was released, blue visor bright with his surprise.

Skids grinned in response, guiding Swerve into the booth, sitting as he pulled the embarrassed minibot into his lap.

"Skids!" Swerve gasped, the blue mech laughing now. "Sit with me. You work too hard, Swerve." The taller mech stated in a light, teasing tone. "Cute mech like yourself can't go unnoticed for long."

"Mechs don't like me. They laugh at my jokes," the red and white mech smiled nervously, the little gap in his denta peeking through to Skids' delight. "There's a difference."

"Not to me." Skids responded softly, servos gripping the smaller mech's aft to tug him closer, Swerve flushing darkly. "Skids! Skids everyone is going to look at us!" He whispered loudly.

Skids grinned and leaned closer. "Good. I want them to all know you're mine." He whispered.

Swerve's protest was drowned out in the kiss that followed.


End file.
